Maximum Ride and the Various One shots
by Totally-Yatal
Summary: A bunch of one shots featuring out fun feathered bunch. Summaries inside!
1. The Truth Beneath the Rose

**_(This may only be a one shot, but if enough people (like three) want it to be a story then I'll make it a story. So if you want more then comment like CRAZY!! Remember, comments story!!)_**

**_(I'll even count a hi! Just saying...)_**

**DISCLAIMER: Of course I don't own Maximum Ride. You silly gooses!! **

**_-_**

**SUMMARY:**

Fang leaves the flock one night but makes a promise to Max. He promises that he'll return before the rose he gives her dies. But will he keep his promise? How will the flock deal? Will he still blog?

**_(Okay, I am TERRIBLE at summaries, but this will be MUCH better then the summary. I promise. PINKY SWEAR!! (sticks out pinky) See!)_**

**_-_**

**The Truth Beneath the Rose**

-

-

**Fang's POV**

I made sure that all of the flock's breathing was even before I got up. If they weren't sleeping then they were some actors.

I said a silent good-bye to the rest of the flock before I could face Max. Pursing my lips together I turned around at looked at her perfect unconscious figure. She looked like a sleeping angel. Her blond hair looked golden in the moon light that shone through the window, taking my breath away. She always took my breath away.

Max cluched the pillow tighter, giving me a signal that she was having a bad dream. She always grasped something when she was having a nightmare. And she drew her eye brows together.

I leaned down to her side and stroked her check. Her grip loosened on the pillow. That always seemed to work. I loved the feeling of her skin. I sometimes even forgot my surroundings when I was touching her. She grabbed my hand and gave it a light squeeze. I squeezed it back.

When I let go an went to stand up she grabbed my hand again.

"Don't leave me again." She whispered in a broken tone. My heart sank.

"I'll be here as long as it's good for you." I answered.

She didn't seem happy. "No, forever."

"As long as you want me."

"I always will."

Her hand dropped out of mine and I watched her slip back into deep sleep. I wished I could stay with her forever but I couldn't. Life was too cruel to allow me to stay with her, even if I promised that I would stay.

Because I was breaking that promise tonight.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Max's POV**

**Next Morning**

I woke up to a bright light coming through the window and sighed. It was a good morning. I did a quick head count, just to make sure they were all here.

Angel, check. Gazzy, check. Nudge, check. Iggy, check. Total, check. Fang...uncheck. Wait, where was Fang?

I started to panic. Was he gone? Had he been captured? Did he leave me _again_? I didn't want him gone, I needed him at my side at all times. It was a Max's flock rule.

I looked to my side to see if I checked everywhere and something caught my eye. A splash of red was on my pure white pillow. It took me a while to realized that it was a rose.

I picked it up and looked at it. It was still just a bud, completely closed. It's blood red petals felt like velvet in my hands.

Then I saw a note too. I picked it up and read it:

_I left. (duh) But I won't be gone forever. I promise that I'll be back before this rose dies. And if I'm not then you can kick my ass. But I promise that I will be back for you. -Fang_

Roses lived for about three weeks if I wasn't mistaken. He though he'd be back in _three weeks? _But I honestly didn't care I'd wait for him. I'd wait for him forever if it took that long.

And that's what I would do.


	2. Attention!

**DISCLAIMER: Of course I don't own Maximum Ride. You silly gooses!! **

**_-_**

**SUMMARY: **

Max is trying to get Fang's attention. He is ignoring her like she doesn't exist. But will it work out for Max? **_(This one is strictly for the funnies!! STRICTLY FUNNY!!!!)_**

**_-_**

**Attention!**

-

-

We were at Mom's house for a few days while Iggy's wing healed. Long story short, we had been flying, got attacked by Flyboys, one shot Iggy, and he went falling face first.

I went outside to get some fresh air and saw Fang, sitting under a tree reading something on his laptop.

"Hey Fang." I called. He didn't respond.

"Fang!" Still no answer.

"Fangster F!" Nothing.

I walked over to him and waved my hand in front of his face, but he still payed attention to the computer, not me. I frowned when he still looked at the computer like I didn't exist.

"Yoo hoo? Fang!" I said, sitting down nest to him. He didn't answer.

Okay, now I was getting angry. What was the deal? I went inside the house and got a big pot and pan. I walked back outside and smashed them in front of Fang's face. He didn't even flinch at the ear splitting noise.

"HOLY CRAP FANG!! IT'S AN ECLIPSE!! FLYBOYS ARE FALLING FROM THE SKY!" I screamed next. Hey you had to admit, it could happen. But he didn't take any notice, he just kept typing.

I fell to the ground and stopped my breathing for a minute to see what he would do. And it was nothing. No response, he just kept typing away like it was nobody's business.

I stood up and growled frustrated. What was it going to take to get his attention?!

I slapped myself. "Fang! I'm being attacked!" I slapped myself again. But, of course, there was no answer.

"Ari's back from the dead!" I shreiked. Nothing.

He stopped typing and started reading something. I was pissed.

"OH NO! WHITE COATS!"

"IT'S AN APOCALYPSE!"

"FANG! THAT TREE IS ABOUT TO CRUSH YOU!"

"Iggy's dead!"

"New things from the school are here!"

"Fang! KISS ME!"

Okay, that one I was really surprised that he didn't answer. I thought for sure that he would get right up and kiss me. Was he in a state of rest or something? Or heibornating?

"Fang! I have a boyfriend!"

"GIANT MONKEYS ARE ATTACKING!"

"THE SKY IS FALLING!!"

"FANG! I'M HAVING A BABY!"

Okay, I was out of idea's I had just used my last good one. Guess it was time for my last and final resort.

I walked up to him and closed his computer.

"WHAT?!" He nearly screamed. Well, I guess I wasn't invisible anymore.

"Hi."


	3. You

**DISCLAIMER: Of course I don't own Maximum Ride. You silly gooses!! **

**Sorry it's been a while!! I have been grounded from the computer! :(, I'll update on all of my stories though!**

**_-_**

**SUMMARY: **

A person comes and kills Max, and leaves her body with the rest of the flock. Fang is the first to find her.

**_(I CHANGED A FEW OF THE WORDS IN THE SONG!! The song is called 'You' by, Evanescence. I changed the words a little bit. I changed "blue" to "dark" and "Amy" to "Max". It's supposed to be an original by Max, so I changed it so it would fit.)_**

**_-_**

**You**

-

-

**Max's P.O.V**

I woke with someone's hand over my mouth in the dead of night.

"Don't make a sound." A man's voice purred.

I felt an ice cold blade at my chest and froze. They were here to kill me? Were they from the school. I looked around at the flock, they were sound asleep, none of them were sturred. Good, they weren't going to die too. They didn't deserve it.

"I'll make this quick, and get it over before they knew I was here." He told me. I nodded slowly. I was actually ready to die.

He plunged the knife into my chest and left in seconds, taking the knife from my wound.

I needed to tell _him _something, something before I was gone for good.

I grabbed the piece of paper from Fang's backpack and a pen and scribbled down quickly, feeling tears sting my face as writing it.

With the last word, I slipped the paper under Fang's arm, and my world went black.

-0-0-0-

**Early That Morning**

**Fang's P.O.V**

I looked to my side and saw her lying there, but there was something different about her. It took me a while to realize what was wrong. And when I did it was the most terrifying thing that I had ever seen in my life: She wasn't breathing.

I sprang up and something fell to the ground but I didn't take any notice to it. I turned her over, prepared to do C.P.R, but I saw it, all the blood. Someone must have came during the night and...and...

No, she couldn't be dead. She just couldn't be.

"Max." I shook her a little bit, to see if she would wake up, but she didn't. She stayed in her everlasting slumber.

Her hand had a pen in it, drawing my attention to the piece of paper that fell.

I picked it up and read it, keeping her in my arms.

_The words have been drained from this pencil  
Sweet words that I want to give you  
And I can't sleep  
I need to tell you  
Goodnight_

_When we're together, I feel perfect  
When I'm pulled away from you, I fall apart  
All you say is sacred to me  
Your eyes are so dark  
I can't look away  
As we lay in the stillness  
You whisper to me_

_Max, marry me  
Promise you'll stay with me  
Oh you don't have to ask me  
You know you're all that I live for  
You know I'd die just to hold you  
Stay with you  
Somehow I'll show you  
That you are my night sky  
I've always been right behind you  
Now I'll always be right beside you_

_So many nights I cried myself to sleep  
Now that you love me, I love myself  
I never thought I would say this  
I never thought there'd be  
You..._

At the very end of the paper it said:

_I may die, but real love lasts forever._

By the end of the letter I was crying, which was very un-Fanglike for me to do. She was gone, she left me. And she actually _loved _me. Of all people she chose to love me. I never thought that she actually did. She was always far too good for me, I never deserved her.

But somehow I always knew that she did. Not just because she said it a few years ago when she was having the chip removed from her arm. I always felt it.

I also knew that we could have never been together. Something would always stop us from being together. I knew that for the rest of my life I would just have to admire her from afar.

"I'll be with you again soon. We'll get to be together." I whispered to her. "I promise."


	4. 101 Ways To Annoy Fang

**DISCLAIMER: Of course I don't own Maximum Ride. You silly gooses!! **

**_-_**

**SUMMARY: **

Total writes **_101 ways to Annoy Fang. _**

**_(I wrote this a long time ago before I knew what fan-fictions were, so this is only the list!!)_**

**_-_**

**101 Ways to Annoy Fang**

-

-

__

1. Wake him up to say 'Hi!'

2. Ask him if he dreams of Max

3. Tell him you do

4. In the morning when Fang first in a room jump up and say, "Good morning sunshine!"

5. Fang if he's emo.

6. Ask Fang to take you to Disneyworld

7. If he says yes jump around (off the walls) and scream, "Disneyworld! Disneyworld!" over and over again.

8. If he says no (twenty bucks that he'll freak out)

9. Hug him

10. Tell Fang you love him

11. Follow him

12. Tell him "You can buy a voice at Target"

13. Tell him he has a brother.

14. Bring a cat in the room.

15. When Fang says very funny tell him, "But he acts just like you."

16. Show him a birth certificate.

17. Bring the cat in his room at night

18. Bring a bat in his room

19. Put the cat at the foot of his bed.

20. Hit Fang with the bat.

21. Put the bat next to the cat and run.

22. Lock Nudge in his room

23. When Fang screams at Nudge you'll know it's working

24. When you see Fang (dressed in black as usual) say "Why does everything gotta be black with you?"

25. Call him Fangy.

26. Call him Sir Fnicholas

27. Ask him if he's gay.

28. When he says no ask him if he's sure.

29. Always ask him if he's gay.

30. Always grin at him like an idiot.

31. During the night sneak into Fang's room and meow.

32. Jump on his bed.

33. Sit on his lap.

34. Hold his hand.

35. Tell him that you love him until he storms off.

36. Tell him that he's speacial in his own way.

37. Call him Dr. Evil

38. Say that you're Mini-Me

39. Ask him where Mr. Pickleworth is

40. Stand really close to Fang.

41. Even when he's asleep.

42. Put your face in Fang's face when he's asleep

43. When he wakes up say, "You have beautiful eyes"

44. When ever he starts talking stare at him wide eyed and say, "You can talk?"

45. Orbit him

46. Tell him that he is the earth and you are his moon.

47. Scream his name over and over again until he runs in the room.

48. When he does say "What?"

49 Ask him if he's cold blooded.

50. Tell him that last night was good

_51. Ask him (right in front of Max) to do a three some with Iggy, Fang, and You_

_52 Always ask him random questions_

_53. When ever he starts talking to Max interrupt him._

_54. Stare at him until he shouts "Quit it!"_

_55. When ever Fang walks away from you scream after him, "You can't hide your identity forever!"_

_56. When ever he says something about the blog say, "Oh my good golly gosh!"_

_57. Speak in a different language._

_58. Scream when he walks in a room._

_59. When ever he walks/flys past you shout, "Chimy Chumga!"_

_60. Call him Jillian._

_61. Tell him you read his diary._

_62. Pray he doesn't have a diary._

_63. Tell him you think you're fat_

_64. Tell him to have faith._

_65. After a battle say, "That was wrong Fang, now go read the bible to get rid of your sins."_

_66. Talk like a priest to him._

_67. Call him brother_

_68. Call him father_

_69. Call him sister._

_70. Tell him he needs a make over._

_71. Talk like a red-neck._

_72. Talk in a really bad British accent._

_73. Ask him if he's as good as a kisser as Max says_

_74. Ask him if he practices._

_75. Ask him if he's smarter then Max._

_76. Then say clearly and/or slowly, "Do...You...Understand?"_

_77. Sing (really badly), "My gift is my soooooonggg. And this one's for yooouuuu."_

_78. Ask him that you want to know why he keeps losing his voice._

_79. Tell him to go find it._

_80. Tell him that Max killed the Red-Haired Wonder._

_81. Call him Wonder._

_82. Tell him Max loves Total more than him._

_83. Say to him "It would have never worked out between us._

_84. Repeat what say over and over again_

_85. Ask him if he knows the llama song._

_86. Sing it when he says no_

_87. Badly_

_88. At any given chance when you are in a city shout, "FANG LIKES WAFFLES!" (this may annoy Max too)_

_89. Call him waffle boy_

_90. Tell Fang you can bring him to life._

_91. Call Fang a hobbit_

_92. A stupid fat hobbit._

_93. And a robot_

_94. Yeah, a robot_

_95. Make Fang yell (anyway is fine)_

_96. Yell at him_

_97. Then cry._

_98. Cry ALL the time._

_99. When you talk say things like "such and such"_

_100. Say random things_

_101. Ask him how he's feeling_


	5. Just Fall

**DISCLAIMER: Of course I don't own Maximum Ride. You silly gooses!! **

**_-_**

**SUMMARY: **

Max figures out how to save the world, and that is to committ sucide. She tells Iggy, to give him a heads up of what she'll be doing soon...but not Fang. But what will happen if he tries to stop her from killing herself? Will she stay with them, dispite the fact that it will stop her from saving the world?

_**(Oodles of credit go to darkmoon999!! She had the orignal idea in her one shot "Who Knew" !!)**_

**_-_**

**Just Fall  
**

-

-

**Max's P.O.V**

_"You are the one that is stopping the world from becoming a better place Maximum Ride." He told me, with a solem look on his face._

_"So what are you saying? You want me to committ suicide?" I asked, feeling the complete fear of leaving my flock behind. What would happen to them after I was gone?_

_"It's the only way to keep the world at ease." He whispered, looking down._

_----_

_"Max are you crazy?!" Iggy shouted standing up. "You can't do this! Screw what that guy said! Forget it, I won't let you do it, and neither will Fang when you tell him." _

_I sighed. "I'm not telling Fang." I whispered, looking at my shoes._

_"Why the hell not?" _

_"Because he'll stop me. The second I say the word suicide and me in the same scentence he'll freak out!" I told Iggy._

_"He has a right to freak out! Max you can't do this to us!" _

_"Iggy, would you rather have the entire flock alive in a safe world with no school or ITEX, or in a world that is blowing itself up where none of you will live long? Iggy, I'm the problem! I need to die!" I told him._

_Iggy fell silent, probably trying to think of a come back to what I said. He looked at the ground, and I felt acomplished. _

_Iggy shook his head and looked at me. "You can't do this." He whispered. "I don't want you to die." _

_"I know, I don't want to die either." I said, looking at his face, it was outlined with sadness, and I wanted to take it away._

_"When are you going to do it?" He asked quietly._

_"Soon."_

_----_

I looked over the edge, the drop looked far enough to kill me. The rest of the flock was asleep, and I had slipped a note to Fang. He would understand someday, but for now, I was ready for him to hate me.

Angel had found out by reading Iggy's mind, and told the Gassman, and the Gassman told Nudge. But she suprisingly kept it a secert. I leaned over a little bit and then took three steps backwards. I couldn't do this! I couldn't kill myself like this! Then I thought about the world. I would finally be done with my mission, I would have no more feeling of unaccomplishment. Weather I went to hell or heaven, I would feel better with myself.

I walked to the edge, and prepared to jump.

"MAX!" I heard Fang's voice call from behind me. Damn it! I almost was done! He grabbed my arm and I stood there looking at him.

"Fang let go! I know what I'm doing!" I insisted, trying to get out of his grip, but he only tightened his hand around my arm.

"Don't jump Max, please!" Fang pleaded. He never pleaded. Ordering was the closest he ever got to begging.

"Fang I have to do this!" I cried, struggling harder.

"No you don't! Killing yourself is a choice!" He told me, bringing me closer to him.

"This is the only way to save the world!" I told him.

I kissed him to throw him off. If this didn't work then nothing would.

I pulled away slowly and whispered"You won't forgive me. But I know you'll be alright."

I slipped my arm from his grip and fell backwards to my death.

**_(YES!! THERE WILL BE A LITTLE SEQUAL!! OKAY?!?!)_**


	6. I'm Not Here

**DISCLAIMER: Of course I don't own Maximum Ride. You silly gooses!! **

**_-_**

**SUMMARY: **

There isn't much of a story, because this may be a chapter in a later story (a possible sequel to Two Lives) that I'm thinking of writing. But anyway, Fang (who hasn't seen Max in five years) comes to Max's house and sees that she's moved on...But has she really?

_**(THE SEQUEL FOR "JUST FALL" WILL BE HERE SOON!!)**_

**_(I know this is not as good as other things I've done, but I promise I may be much better later!!)_**

**_-_**

**I'm Not Here**

-

-

I landed on the balcony outside Max's room (yeah, talk about fancy-shamcy) and looked through the glass door...And there she was. I didn't know what I should do. I could just walk in there, or I could wait until she came out. She still looked as beautiful as ever, but her hair was darker, and she wasn't as thin.

She slowly fell to her knees and put her hands together, interlocking her fingers. **_(NOTE: If you have played/watched Final Fantasy 7, like Aerith does all the time) _**She closed her eyes. I watched her, but wasn't sure what she was doing.

When Max opened her eyes again she wiped them dry, like she was about to cry. Just before I went to open the door, a guy walked in the room. _Is that...him? _I thought to myself. He saw her and said something, but I didn't catch what. She nodded and wiped her eyes again, but he walked over to her and took her into his arms.

I stood there shocked. _She's still with him? After four years? _I thought. I couldn't believe it. I had completely lost her, hadn't I? I wasn't ever going to get my chance now, I knew it. I would never see the day when she would be in my arms.

She looked up from his shirt and looked at me. I mean directly at me; straight into my eyes. When she pushed him aside I turned invisible, thinking that it would work. I watched her burst out onto the balcony. I lost my breath. I hadn't been this close to her in five years.

She looked to her left and then her right.

"Fang?" She called. "Fang?!"

Tears formed in her chocolate brown eyes and I wanted more then anything to run over to her and pull her in my arms, but I knew I couldn't.

"Max?" The guy- Neku- said, walking over to her. "What's wrong? Did you see something?"

Max shook her head. "I- I saw...He was here, right here I swear." Her voice was breaking, and I felt my heart do the same.

"Why don't you come inside. You're just probably tired." He said, trying to pull her inside.

She yanked her arm from his grasp and walked out farther. She looked over the edge of the balcony.

"Fang..." She whispered. I waited to here more but Neku picked her up and took her inside.

_I love you. _I thought as she was pulled out of my sight, and my vision blurred with tears.


	7. Why?

**DISCLAIMER: Of course I don't own Maximum Ride. You silly gooses!! **

**_-_**

**SUMMARY: **

The new member of the flock (Cassy) is dared to follow Max around and ask her questions until her mind nearly explodes. But hows it going to work out for her? Will she get murdered?

**_(Okay, so, Cassy is yes, me. If you want to be included in one of my fanfictions, tell me what your name is (only first) and a little about yourself!)_**

**_-_**

**Why?**

-

-

"Okay, so follow her around and annoy her." Fang told me. Huh. Simple enough.

"How do I annoy her?"

"I dunno. Ask her questions, use one of those one hundred and one ways to annoy Max that Total told you about. Anything."

"But don't eat Angel?"

"What?"

"One of the ways Total told me was to eat Angel! But I don't want to eat Angel!" I told him.

"Uh, yeah. Don't eat Angel. That won't annoy her, that will make you kill her. And besides, that's cannibalism."

I laughed a little, "Okay then. I wasn't planning on eating Angel."

"Good."

"Wait, so then we get to make out?" I asked hopefully.

"What?"

"That'll reaaaally annoy her! And you said, I could do anything. So..."

He sighed. "Fine. But save that for the end."

I almost squealed, _almost, _but I knew that it wasn't time for the one hundred and one ways to annoy Fang, just yet. And besides...We were gonna make out!

I scurried off, to try and find where the heck Max was, but right away I saw her. I almost ran to her side and sat down next to her, grinning.

"Hi Max." I said, grinning like an idiot.

"Um, hi Cassy."

"I have a question." I told her looking at her, right in the face.

"Oh yeah? What's that?" She asked curiously.

"Where do babies come from?" I asked straight forwardly. She stared at me in shock and a little confusion.

"Um, I don't think you need to know." She told me.

"Why?"

She looked down, and I could see I was making her feel awkward. "Uh, well, because I think you already know." She told me. Oh yeah. Great excuse.

"Why?"

"Because you're thirteen."

"Why?"

"I don't know, because you were born thirteen years ago?"

"Why?" I asked, trying to restrain myself from laughing.

"Because your parents decided to have you."

"Then why did I go to the School?" I asked next.

"I don't know!"

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not a miracle worker!" She told me. I could see I was getting through the ice.

"Why not?"

She growled a little bit. "Because, the School left that out in my plain!"

I cocked my head to the side, "Well why'd they do that?"

"I...Don't...Know!" She nearly screamed.

That must have been Fang's cue, because he walked right into the room and looked at me. I shot up, and without a word I ran into Fang's arms. He grabbed ahold of me, leaned me down, and- for the moment I had been waiting for- kissed me. And let me tell you...God he was just an _amazing _kisser. It wasn't just a little kiss, no, it was serious lip lock. _Make out _lip lock. I wasn't sure if he felt it...But I felt sparks.

_Why are you macking on Fang? _I heard Angel's voice ask me. I almost laughed, but I did not want to pull away from Fang. It was to amazing. But we had to pull away to breathe.

"Wow." I heard Fang murmur.

I looked over at Max and she was glaring at us. Excellent.

But I knew this was going to come back to me.


	8. Called Back

**DISCLAIMER: Of course I don't own Maximum Ride. You silly gooses!! **

**_-_**

**SUMMARY: **

After the flock split up Max and Fang got into a fight and never talked again. Max tried to call him, but he never answered. And one day...Fang calls her back.

**_(This branches off of an idea I had for a fanfiction (It is the same fanfiction where I'm Not Here came from) and my friend wanted me to write this because she thought it would be something good. So the credit of the idea goes to SpiceMelon!! :D)_**

**_(The sequals to Just Fall and Why? will be here soon!!)_**

**_-_**

**Called Back**

-

-

Four years.

That's how long it had been since I had heard his voice. That's how long it had been since he decided never to talk to me again. The four years had felt like four hundred, it was painful. I hated not talking to him.

I had left him one hundred eighty-nine messages in the past four years. And he never responded. Didn't pick up once, didn't even bother to call back.

Now I thought I know how he had felt. Being closed off from me, not able to get under my skin, to not be able to know what was going through my head. But at least he knew I was _alive_. I didn't even have the slightest clue of if he was alive, or healthy, or happy. That is all I needed to know.

I took a deep breath. _Calm down Max. _I thought, _He's probably fine. Maybe the reason why he doesn't call is because he is living the best possible life for him. Maybe he even forgot about you. _No. I didn't want him to forget about me. Why did everything have to be so complicated?

I felt my cell phone vibrate in my pocket and answered it, not even bothering to look at the caller I.D.

"Yo." I answered

"Max?"

My breath froze in my chest. I was silent for a few seconds before I could answer. "F-Fang?" I stuttered.

"Hey. It's been a while."

I didn't know what to say next. He didn't forget about me!

"Where are you? And what's been going on? None of us has heard from you in four years! You have some explaining to do!"

He laughed a little. "You haven't changed at all." He told me.

"I know that. Now don't avoid the questions."

"I'm in Iraq." He told me.

"What?! What are you doing there?" I questioned.

"Well, I joined the army."

My jaw dropped open, "Whaaat?! Why?"

"There was nothing for me there, so I decided that this would get my mind off you."

I shook my head. "What do you mean to get your mind off of me?"

This time he fell silent.

"Fang?"

"I need to tell you something." Fang told me.

"What?"

"Max I-"

Suddenly I heard a huge explosion in the background and people yelling.

"Oh my god! Fang? Was that an explosion?"

"OH SHIIIIIIIIIT!!" I heard him scream, and then the line went dead.

"Fang? Fang?!"

**_(ha. there you go sylke. :)_**


	9. Revenge

**DISCLAIMER: Of course I don't own Maximum Ride. You silly gooses!! **

**_-_**

**SUMMARY: **

After the whole make-out session with Fang, Cassy goes to talk to her other friends about it, Sylke and Sylvia while Max is plotting her revenge. When Fang finds out about this will he go warn Cassy, or sit back and laugh?

**_(Oh yes!! It is the sequal to Why?)_**

**_(The sequel to Just Fall will be here soon!!)_**

**_-_**

**Revenge**

-

-

I stumbled down the hall to my room. And of course, Sylke and Sylvia were sitting there waiting for me.

"I thought I locked the door." I said, confused

Sylke grinned. "You did." She held up the lock on my door.

"It was a lot easier then I thought, Sylke is very talented in the art of unlocking doors." Sylvia admired her.

"I've had years of expirience." She told her.

Suddenly they looked at me, with a kind of intensity in their stare, like they knew i did something. Maybe it was because Angel told them, but oh well. Maybe they're just smart and knew me too well.

"Did you make out with Fang?" Sylke asked me suddenly, I nodded.

"AH! No fair! I wanted to!" Sylvia shrieked, making me grin.

"How did you? I thought he was like obsessed with Max!"

I sighed, knowing it could take a while to explain, "Long story short, for some reason, Fang wanted me to annoy Max, and I was like 'we should make out then!' and we did, and he was like 'wow'."

Sylvia shrieked again, "He said _wow? _Are you a good kisser? Go kiss him again and I'll decide."

"No! No! No! It has to be the right moment." Sylke insisted.

I was confused, "The right moment?"

"Yeah, you know, like when you made out with him with the annoying thing."

"That was the right moment?" I asked.

Sylvia looked at me, "That doesn't seem very romantic."

Sylke rolled her eyes, "No, that doesn't mean that it has to be romantic. It has to be like you were both willing to make out."

"Ah okay."

"So what you're saying is," I started, "you want me to annoy Max again?"

"Not necessarily," She said, "Just make out with him when you think it is time."

"How will I know?" I asked.

She smiled, "Trust me, you'll know."

Sylvia looked at us, "Then can I make out with Iggy?" She asked hopefully.

"No!" Sylke told her, "Iggy is mine!"

"Psh! Heck no! Have you seen the way he looks at me?"

"He's _blind _he can't see you."

"Well he loves my personality!"

"How do you-"

"Guys!" I interrupted them, "You can have your fight over Iggy later!"

"Why?" Sylvia asked, "Are you too obsessed with making out with Fang again."

I scoffed, "No!"

"Oh face it," Sylke said, standing up, "you're in love with him."

"No! I just happen to think that he is extremely hot!"

"You know everything about him," Sylke pointed out.

"Yeah! You even know what his favorite fruit and vegetable is!"

"That-That is necessary information!" I stammered out.

Sylke laughed, "Why? Will knowing what his favorite fruit and vegetable is save him from death?"

"If he's dying of starvation!" I defended myself.

Then they both started laughing

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

What to do, what to do...

I paced my room thinking of what I could do to get back at Cassy. I knew that she would cause some trouble when I let her in, I could tell by her face. And those two girls, Sylke and Sylvia were their names, now they were up to no good. But I'm a softy, what could I say?

But why did it matter that she made out with Fang? That wasn't why I was pacing my room thinking of ways to get back at her. Now that was a terrible lie. I knew that was the only reason that I wanted to get back at her. But it wasn't because I was jealous, it was because she just wasn't his type. Yet another lie.

Gazzy walked into my room.

"Max," He asked watching me, "what are you doing?"

"Thinking."

"Of ways to get back at Cassy?" He asked next.

I stopped and looked at him, "Did Angel tell you?"

He started twittering his finger, "No."

Suddenly something clicked in my mind. Gazzy was the ultimate prankster of this place. He could definitely help me think of ways to plot my revenge. (Wow, didn't that just make me sound really evil?)

I smiled and looked down at the Gassman. "Would you like to help me with something?"


	10. He's a Pirate!

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Maximum Ride OR Pirates of the Caribbean! You silly gooses! X3**

**-**

**SUMMARY: **

Max falls asleep one night, and Gazzy manages to watch Pirates of the Caribbean. The next morning, Max awakes to find little Gazzy planning his first plan of piracy. So, what's a bird girl to do when her eight-year old is set on sailing the seven seas. You'll just have to find out.

**_(You all know I suck at summaries XD)  
(The sequel to whatever needs a sequel will be up eventually!)_**

**_-_**

**He's a Pirate!**

-

-

Gazzy's a pretty unpredictable kid, and he's done some pretty rambuncious things in his life, but never did I expect him to do something like this. Blow up a city? Sure. Burn down a building? Probably. But _never_ this. Let me start from the beginning...

It was an average day in the Ride Manor. The sun shone down brightly, and the air was crisp and clean. We were far from any civilization, in our own little home in the mountains of Colorado, just like old times. I had woken up to the light streaming through my window and the sound of clanking pots and pans. Not an unusual occurrence, but still, it was annoying. I threw the covers off me with a huff, and stalked down the stairs. I stood in the doorway of the kitchen, about to yell at them to be quiet, but instead was greeted by a plastic (I think) sword.

"Arg, who be enterin'? State yer claims!" Came from Gazzy, who stood there pointing the sword at me. He was dressed in a pirate hat that had a feather, an old fashioned jacket with a sheath for a sword, and dark pants. He also wore a gold medallion around his neck, with a skull on it. I had no idea how he got any of this stuff, but at that moment it wasn't my main concern. My main concern was: What the hell happened to the Gassman?

I blinked at his display, extremely puzzled. "Um Max, getting some food," I told him.

He suddenly blinked a few times in surprise, but didn't budge. "Maximum? What ye be doin' here? We dropped you off on that God-forsaken island long ago!"

I frowned. "Uh...Gazzy? Did you hit your head?" I asked, tapping on his skull.

The Gassman swatted my hand away with his sword. "That's Capn' Gassman to you!" He growled. "Capn' Gassman of the Black Pearl, thank ye very much!"

The Black Pearl? As in, the ship from Pirates of the Caribbean? _That _Black Pearl? I laughed slowly, suddenly understanding. Then I frowned. When had he watched Pirates of the Caribbean? My eyes narrowed, knowing who to turn to.

"Iggy?"

"Yeeeeeeeeees Maximum~?" Came Iggy's cheerful voice from the kitchen. He slid into the room, standing behind the Gassman. His eyes looked at my nose, which was very close.

"Have you noticed anything strange about Gazzy?" I asked.

He blinked his sightless eyes and frowned. "Whatever do you mean, Maximum?" He inquired innocently.

I rolled my eyes, knowing the truth all from just his question. "When has Gazzy watched Pirates of the Caribbean? I told you guys I didn't want him to see it until he was older."

"I thought he could handle it, I saw it."

"You _heard_ it," I corrected.

"Heard, saw, same thing," He murmured, waving his hands in a 'whatever' motion. "Besides I thought he could handle it."

"But he's eight!"

"Ye be doubting my skills, Maximum?" The Gassman questioned, his blue eyes narrowed into slits. "I can handle anything that is thrown at me. Davy Jones' locker even spat me out, for bein' so tough! I pillage, I plunder, why I'm a bloody pirate! Iggy, lad, help me out here. I want to teach this lass a lesson."

Iggy chuckled with a grin. "Aye, aye, captain," He saluted the general direction Gazzy was in, then walked over to me. Iggy wrapped his arms around me and held on tightly. Gazzy lifted up a rope he was holding and smiled deviously. "Now gag her."

I knew letting him see that movie would be a bad idea.

-----  
**Fang**

When the house is quiet for more then thirty minutes, you know something is up. I had been chilling in my room, updating my blog, when I realized that it was too quiet. At first I didn't think of it much, but when the minutes of silence rolled along I figured I better see what everyone was up to. Nudge was sleeping, and Angel was play with Celste. Iggy, Gazzy, nor Max were in their rooms.

I headed down stairs, and everything was quiet there as well. The kitchen was empty, and so was the living room. I frowned at this. _Maybe they went out for a fly? Or to the store-_Before I could finish my thoughts Gazzy landed on the backporch, dressed in the strangest attire. Going for the pirate look? Uh, yeah.

He froze and stared at me a moment, then smirked. "So, ye comin' to search for ye bonnie lass?" The Gassman asked, a twinkle in his eye.

"Bonnie Lass...?" I questioned, cocking an eyebrow.

Gazzy shook his head, looking irritated. "The one known as Maximum. Ye wonder where she is?"

"Um yeah. You know where she is?"

He cocked an eyebrow, and examined me. "Tell me, how far would ye go to find her?" He asked, tipping his too-big hat up slightly so that he could get a better look at me.

I frowned slightly. "Why?"

"Would ye die for her?"

"Uh...Sure?"

The Gassman's face went from solemn to cheery in a split second. "Oh good!" He chirped, clapping his hands together. "Come on, I'll help ye find her. Besides, I can not sail a ship alone. To Tortuga!" Gazzy snapped out his wings and jumped off the porch. _Tortuga? Sounds like someone's been watching Pirates of the Caribbean._

_--------  
_**Back to Max!**

Want to guess what the boys did? They captured me. Yeah, that's right, they _literally _captured me. Iggy tied me up and gagged me, then carried me into the middle of the woods, led by Gazzy. Then I was tied up again, but this time to a chair. Then the Gassman left, and Iggy stayed behind as my "guard".

I sighed and leaned my head against the back of the chair. "Iggy, what the hell is going on?" I asked, opening one eye to look at him.

"I don't know," He told me, "You can see, you tell me."

I rolled my eyes. "I mean what is Gazzy doing? And why did you two tie me up?"

Iggy shrugged. "He said that he needs you for blood ritual of some sorts, to lift a curse. I'm supposed to cut your hand when the moon is out, and rub it on this." He lifted up at pirate medalion that used to be around Gazzy's neck.

I groaned, "What's wrong with the boy? Doesn't he realize that it's just a movie? He's not a pirate!"

Iggy nodded. "And_ that's_ the problem. He wants to be a pirate."

"Then we'll buy him a boat!" I cried.

Iggy shook his head now. "It's not that simple. He wants to pillage, plunder, and all that piratey stuff. He'd get arrested or something..." Iggy paused, smirking suddenly. "That would be really funny. 'Eight Year Old Bird Freak in Jail for Being a Pirate'...That sounds like discrimination."

I rolled my eyes and shook my head. Great. So Gazzy was going to get his little blood ritual thing or wind up in jail. This was definately going to be interesting.

----

(There will be a sequal dears, of course :3 )


	11. On the Rise

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Maximum Ride OR Dr. Horrible. Obviously.**

/

**SUMMARY:**

Iggy's (Dr. Horrible) resentment towards Fang (Captain Hammer) when he managed to snatch up Iggy's one true love, Max (Penny). The young scientist had never been more motivated to gain the attention of the Evil League of Evil, slowly hatching his plan against his nemisis, but isn't sure if he can find it in himself to do what needs to be done.

**_(I'm not really sure how this idea came about, or why I chose these characters to represent who they do, but it did! Now that I think about it, a Dylan/Fang Dr. Horrible might be good. Maybe in the future!_**

/

**On the Rise**

/

/

"_Any dolt with half a brain can see that human kind as gone insane. To the point where I don't know if I'll upset the status quo if I throw poison in the watermaine..."_

Iggy adjusted the goggles on his head, traveling a short distance behind his target as they walked through the city streets. The hundreds of cars made the air not only smell, but _taste _polluted, and the bird kid wished for an instant that he didn't have to breathe so he wouldn't have to take in the foul air. The air around him felt so dirty that he was afraid little black splotches would ruin his perfectly clean and white lab coat. It had just been washed, actually! Iggy tried not to focus on the musty city, but instead keep his mind trained on the horrendous scene that was even more Horrible than himself.

Max and Fang walked a few feet ahead of him with linked arms. They had no eyes but for each other, they even nearly plowed down an elderly woman because they weren't paying attention. _This _is where human kind had gone insane. The two of them together? Who would have thought? They disgusted him. He was arrogant, self-centered, tall, dark, handsome, and not to mention, Iggy's archnemisis. But she...She was everything he ever wanted. Kind, caring, but still holding a strong side to her that many girls he knew did not posses.

"_I cannot believe my eyes. Is the world finally growing wise? 'Cause it seems to me some kind of harmony is on the rise..." _Fang only half acknowledged her comment.

It was his fault they were together. If the machine he and his henchman Gassman had been working on didn't malfunctioned he would have knocked out Fang and Max would have flown into his arms. Instead, the truck nearly crashed into Max and Fang was there to save her, because that's what "a man's gotta do". From that point on she had fallen into his trap of false sincerity, but Iggy could see through it as clear as day. Did she even notice that his version of "saving her" was throwing her into the garbage? Whatever.

"_Your disguise is slipping...I think you're slipping."_

The Gassman scurried up to Iggy's side, pulling on his sleeve with sweaty palms, "So what's your plan of action?" he asked, "You thinking about using the freeze ray on Captain Hammer?"

Iggy glanced down at his side-kick and shook his head, "No, I don't think it's ready yet..." he mumbled, eyes still fixed on the couple as Max chattered on and Fang stared at a red-haired woman in front of him. Iggy scowled, "But I'll think of something, Moist, I'm trained that way. I have a PhD in Horribleness, after all."

The young boy grinned at him, "I know you will, Doctor. You always do!"

It was now more crucial than ever to make his evil statement. If Iggy didn't do something soon, his overseer would have not even consider him for the Evil League of Evil. Therefore, Iggy had to devise a plan rather quickly. He had his death ray, but...

"It would be too risky..." he mumbled to himself, fingering the instrument in his pocket. The death ray was even less complete than the freeze ray, but still more complete than the fire ray or the x-ray ray...But none the less, it wouldn't be safe to use around so many people. But a mass murder would look good, wouldn't it? He might have been able to do it if a certain someone wasn't within his line of fire...

_"But it's plain to see evil inside of me is on the rise..."_

_"...And I believe there's good in everybody's heart..." _Max had yet to notice that Fang was in another world, and continued to talk to him as if all eyes were watching her. It was clear that the young blond truly believed everyone had some shred of good in them, _especially_ her man. Iggy didn't see that good. He saw nothing but an ass. You could tell by the way he stared at other women that he was not faithful. Disgusting.

"_I cannot believe my eyes, how the world's full of filth and lies..."_

"_So they say that it's real love, so romantic!" _Iggy grimaced, not being able to help but overhearing the mocha-skinned girl slightly in front of and to the left of him. "_So they say that he saved her life..." _Nudge went on excitedly to the small, blond child that strategically kept her blue eyes trained on Iggy while giving off the impression that she was listening to the tween. She was watching his every move, prepared to jump at his mistakes and praise him for his bad deeds.

Hatred ran through the bird-kid's veins as Fang slipped his arm around Max's small waist, and nearly pulled out his death ray when the young man's hand started to slide down the small of her back. Pig. Iggy swore he heard Fang say _"This is so nice, I just might sleep with the same girl twice. They say it's better the second time, they say you get to do the weird stuff..." _Max deserved a man who would treat her right, not one who just wanted her for her body. Though her body was a plus. _Stop it! You sound like him! _He thought of the time when Fang let him know that his fists weren't the hammer that he named himself after, but in fact, it was something a bit lower and felt himself go red with anger.

"Do you want me to moisten them up for you? The most I can do is make them feel like they need to take a shower..." Gazzy offered, but Iggy denied him. His anger fueled him to do something more to Captain Hammer, something that would definitely make Angel and the Evil League of Evil approve...

"_It's a brand new day and the sun is high. All the birds are singing that you're gonna die." _That statement seemed to right to him now. He felt justified. Max should have been his, but one mishap sent her into the hands of the "Captain". Literally. "_How I hesitated, now I wonder why. It's a brand new day..." _

No one would see this one coming. His title as the "fail-scientist" would cease and finally become the "mad-scientist", just as he had always wanted. Iggy was ready. "_It's a brand new me, I've got no remorse. Now the water's rising, but I know the course. I'm gonna shock the world, gonna show Bad Horse, it's a brand new day_..." If Iggy went through with it, he would get Angel's approval. He would become one of the top villains in the world, and get the letter that told him he was accepted. Finally accepted by someone. Just as he had always wanted.

But still, there was a sick feeling in his stomach that told him something would go horribly wrong. He knew he may lose Max because of his evil conquest, but one day she would realize that he had to do this. He had to get rid of Captain Hammer. Of Fang. But she would eventually understand, he was sure of it. "_And Max will see the evil me, not a joke, not a dork, not a failure. And she may cry, but her tears will dry when I hand her the keys to a shiny new Australia!"_

Iggy watched Fang give his fake "I'm-Not-Really-Listening-But-I-Know-You-Probably-Said-Something-You-Thought-Was-Funny" hahaha. An evil grin spread over Iggy's face and his hand that had been fingering the death ray clutched it firmly. "_Go ahead and laugh, yeah, I'm a funny guy! Tell everyone goodbye_." He pulled the ray out of his lab coat and shouted to the couple in front of him, "_It's a brand new day-!"_

_\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\_

"_Yo Ig! Get up already! We gotta get a move on!" _

Iggy groaned and rolled over, dirt clinging to his arms. He opened his eyes and sat up, but saw nothing. He couldn't help but feel disappointed and with a sigh, pushed himself up and into a standing position, wiping his no-doubt filthy hands on his jeans. He swore he could hear the filth slide onto his pants.

"Wakey-wakey, sleeping beauty!" Came Max's teasing voice. For some reason, he couldn't help but imagine Fang's arm around her waist, and felt his hands shaking with...With what? Anger? Frustration? He wasn't sure why that image made him so mad, honestly. "Jeez, you were out cold. What were you dreaming about?"

"Probably about some girls or bombs," Fang said next, and Iggy imagined a smirk on his tan face. That didn't make him feel better.

Iggy's head reeled into Fang's direction, giving him a cold look, "I was just dreaming of a brand new day."


End file.
